All Words Said
by InuRox
Summary: Inu-Yasha lets you in on his ex-girlfriend's story. Kikyo's a gothic rebel that undergoes teenage drama (alcohol, sex, and a lot of partying...). What happens with all her bad friends (Naraku and Sess?)
1. Intro on Kik

Disclaimer- I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters related to him.  
  
Intro, by Inu  
How can a simple life change the life of millions? I know how, and I know that life. That life was my ex-girlfriend's life. Her name was Kikyo. She was a horrible person at first...then she completely changes into what I thought was impossible to change to. She had a wicked soul. She was friggin possessed, to be perfectly honest. I wanted to get a grip on her neck and shake her until her inner soul died and I could see the inner beauty that was supposed to be in her, by the different things her parents told me. She was all screwed up at first, like I told you, and some say that, when she died, she still was sort of screwy, but I knew she had changed. It's like one of those unrealistic but realistic shows on MTV that you watch at 'The Ten Spot', like The Real World. The girl is all screwed and then, all of a sudden, she totally changes and learns a valuable lesson. Me watching T.V. may seem strange, but I'm modern! Anywho, you gotta read to find out what happened to her. Go on! Read! P.S.- These are all e-mails and letters Kikyo sent to some of her friends, like Sesshomarou, and some of her enemies, like my present girlfriend, Kagome. He He!  
  
Sessho:  
  
Today was the worst day ever! I'm gonna start from the fu**ing beginning (Inu- Can I write the bad words too? I don't know). Well, you know Kagome right? The bimbo. Well, today she told me that I looked like a piece of Mr. Kurinashu's ass. I literally dug my fist in between her eyes and I got detention for two weeks. I gotta sleep my ass off on a chair and do my homework, but I always bring my gothic notebook with me. It helps me relax and think of what part of my arm I'm gonna cut today. My wrist is all bruised, so I decided to cut my fingers now. Plz reply, Kik.  
  
Kikyo:  
  
I told you already to stop cutting yourself! Wats da matter wit you woman? One day, you're gonna throw yourself outta building and what am I gonna do? I have no ther friends to screw around with. Stop the bullsh** and get on to our business. Party this Saturday. I told you we need the beverages and the dough. We can't get a good bed if we ain't got the green. Sess.  
  
Sess:  
  
I told you you had to pay the comfort this time. I ain't in if you don't pay for the bed. Kik.  
  
Kikyo:  
  
Fine, I'll pay for he fu**ing bed and you pay for the beverages. I ain't having u-know-wut if it ain't a comfortable bed though. I want to make it easy and smooth. Sess.  
  
Kikyo:  
  
You hentai! Wait...who said that I was gonna do it wit you? I have plans with Fak and Lil. You know that they dig me and their hotter than u. Kik.  
  
Sess:  
  
Hun, I NEVER said I was gonna do it wit u. And, who said u were ever hott? Those bastards dig u cause their nuts, just like u. Sess.  
  
Kikyo:  
  
Fine, u gay bastard. Fine. If we going on our separate ways, u pay ur stuff and I pay mine, and if we can't get it good, we pay together. Deal? Kik.  
  
Sess:  
  
Deal. This party is gonna be great, and, by the way. Cut my name on your shoulder so that u remember wut u missed on the party. He, He! Sess.  
  
Kikyo:  
  
I ain't cutting ur name on my shoulder. U aint worth it! See ya hun! Kik.  
  
Inu- That was just in e-mails. Check out wut she wrote in MSN.  
  
Gothic lovers will prevail (Kik)- Yo wass up ma man!  
  
I love death and gothics (Sess)- nothing really.  
  
Kik- We really screwed yesterday man!  
  
Sess- Definitely. U looked hott.  
  
Kik- Black clothing, boobs showin. It's all part of sexiness.  
  
Sess- I bet it is. Hey, wat happened to Lil. He said he was looking for u all night, but he couldn't find u.  
  
Kik- Yea. I know. I was too busy in a bed wit Fak. Man, that was sweet. We did everything.  
  
Sess- Everything? Even more than wut I had done to u? Kik- sorry to dissapoint u, but, yea. We did. I was right. That guy's hott in EVERY way. Hott physically, hott in the bed... That guy's a good one- nighter.  
  
Sess- u like him?  
  
Kik- Why? My baby's getting jealous!  
  
Sess- not if u don't like it...  
  
Kik- I like it.  
  
Sess- Then I am jealous.  
  
Kik- That's a good boy. U know I love the way u do it, but I needed a little spicing up.  
  
Sess- I know. I understand, but, am I still your favorite?  
  
Kik- yea babe. U are.  
  
Sess- Not that I care so much anymore...  
  
Kik- who's the other woman?  
  
Sess- Ummm...  
  
Kik- WHO?  
  
Sess- umm...Kag...  
  
Kik- WHAT??? That goody two shoes...  
  
Sess- she got totally drunk! Inu-Yasha was there too u know. Why didn't u screw him?  
  
Kik- he was with kag at first. I wasn't gonna lose my time giving her the normal 'GLARE'.  
  
Sess- whatever. You don't have to do it all the time.  
  
Kik- It's a tradition.  
  
Sess- gotta go.  
  
Kik- Why? She callin u?  
  
Sess- ur a mind reader.  
  
Kik- And ur a bitch.  
  
Sess- Iluv u too. See ya babe.  
  
Kik- whatever.  
  
Inu- Tune in for the next chapter. It gets worse and worse...it's spicy... R&R! No flaming! 


	2. The Wrong Kind of Friends

Second Chappie  
  
Inu- This chapter includes: Middle-Of-Class-Notes from Kik to Naraku and viceversa, a letter, and a poem by Kikyo. They mention me, too. Here's the peak... (InuRox- Inu sounds...gayish. LOL. I thought that was Sesshomarou's job. OOPS!)  
  
Kik: I gotta talk to you Naraku. It's serious.  
  
Naraku: I've missed you...  
  
Kik: I've been good. Been doin' all that you wanted me to.  
  
Naraku: I don't think ALL would be the correct word to use.  
  
Kik: I TOLD YOU THAT DEAL WAS OFF A LONG TIME AGO!  
  
Naraku: It's not over till I say so, and you have been very disrespectful.  
  
Kik: I'm sorry...  
  
Naraku: I don't think sorry is enough.  
  
Kik: I can't give you the Shikon.  
  
Naraku: You want me to make you give it to me?  
  
Kik: It's bad enough that I have to sell your sh**, but now you want me to give you something so precious? I'm sorry, Naraku, but it's mine and I'm keeping it.  
  
Naraku: Let me ask you two things: 1-You like your life?  
  
Kik: Yes... Naraku: 2- You want to keep it?  
  
Kik: What do you mean?  
  
Naraku: You're a smart girl. You'll figure it out.  
  
Kik: You want to... you wouldn't! I haven't done anything to you!  
  
Naraku: Give me the Shikon no Tama or I'm going to do something to you...!  
  
Kik: I can't, 'cause...  
  
Naraku: Why?  
  
Kik: 'Cause I don't have it...  
  
Naraku: WHAT? WHO HAS IT?  
  
Kik: Inu-Yasha has it...!  
  
Naraku: Damn! That bastard! How did he get it?  
  
Kik: Ummm...  
  
Naraku: You gave it to him...?  
  
Kik: No! Of course not! NO! He took it...  
  
Naraku: How? Forget it... I'll find out a second before you rip his neck out...  
  
Kik: Rip his neck out?  
  
Naraku: Make him your friend and make him...sleep with you. And then...kill him. Bring me his blood and the Shikon no Tama. I'll be with the Youkais, waiting for his death.  
  
Kik: I can't rip his neck out! You crazy?  
  
Naraku: Do it or you will be suffering his consequences...  
  
Kik: Yes sir.  
  
Inu- That's only what she had to do, and now, she had to do it. She had to kill me. Here's the letter she sent Sesshomarou:  
  
Sess:  
  
It's Kikyo. You won't believe where I was right now. I was in Kagome's house, belive it or not. Naraku obligated me to sleep with Inu, rip his neck, and then take the Shikon no Tama. Talk about a crazy guy. If I kill Inu-Yasha, I don't know what I'll do... I think I sort of like him but I don't. You're brother's sorta cute. Anyway, back to Kagome's house. Well, I was in her house because Inu invited me along with him since I told him I "liked him". He totally fell for it 'cause he liked me too and I totally didn't know. Well, I was really happy because Kagome was vexed! She was mad because I came to her party with her man. Talk about stupid. I can't stand her. Voodoo doesn't work on her, so I guess I'll have to ask Naraku for one of his Youkai pets to swallow her up or something. I've never liked her, as you know, and she's just so happy and radiant all the time. At least I have a secret side to myself that nobody knows about. She's too open. She's a people person. I'm a "myself" person. Introvert. Extrovert. Totally different kinds of people. Maybe we're supposed to kill each other in a war or something.  
  
Anywho, we played s-e-x games, and it was fun because I did some pretty disgusting and yet spicy stuff that I can't describe in this letter. You know, I think I'm a hanyou, but more youkai than human. And if I'm not, I'll convince myself I am.  
  
I have a new cut on my arm. I call it Caused Pain, and I'm the one who caused it because I'm not beautiful or radiant, I'm a used piece of bread. I feel bad now. I'm gonna put some blood on this letter from my cut so you can see that I really mean business. You never believe me! The bruises I have are because of self-mutilation. I have a club, too. With other gothics with names, and they cut themselves too! You should try it! I think it's actually fun.  
  
Well, I'm done writing to you. I'll tell you all about the party in MSN. I love you but hate you very much, Kik. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inu- And last but not least, is the poem she wrote in her diary:  
  
Poison  
  
Fallen angels on the ground  
They're always around one  
They want to protect me from evil  
And all I want to is be alone  
  
They don't understand that I'm lost  
I really don't need to be found  
I want to stay lost forever  
Take the poison and break the bond  
  
Ripped the tight rope that held me  
I'm not safe anymore  
I didn't ask for this deliberately  
You made me, I don't know why  
  
Poisonous is what you are  
You want to melt my plans  
You want to save me from your unthinkable  
But you can't 'cause that's what I want  
  
Go away  
Leave me alone  
I didn't ask for this  
Give up...  
  
Inu- Kikyo didn't want to live. She wanted death more than anything, but was scared at the same time. I really loved her, and I didn't want her to get lost in the darkness she had drawn, so I decided to help her after I found out. 


	3. New Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha in any of the chapters nor any of the chracters related to him!  
  
Third Chapter  
  
Inu- This is the chapter where Kik describes all the things she did at the party to Sess that I "accidentally" read. ________________________________________________________________________ Kik- Hello Sess!  
  
Sess- Forget the formality! I want to know about that friggin party you went to! They told me that you turned into a sex freak or something.  
  
Kik- Hentai. I totally screwed Inu-Yasha, but I couldn't kill him!  
  
Sess- Naraku's gonna rip your neck out if you don't.  
  
Kik- Why don't you do it?  
  
Sess- 'Cause it's not my job.  
  
Kik- Don't you care that I'm actually going to KILL your brother?  
  
Sess- I don't give a shit!  
  
Kik- Ohhh... Well back to the party. We were all sitting on the couches, drinking. Nobody was doing anything, so I told everyone to get a bottle. We were gonna play Sex Spin The Bottle. I invented it. Anywho, Kagome had to pull down her pants and let Inu-Yasha touch her you-know-what. She totally had an orgasm! She moaned! That had to be very embarrassing. Anywho, I got jealous, so I told everyone that I would have sex with him in the kitchen floor. Everyone bet me 20 bucks. There were 11 people, so I got 220 dollars, 'cause I had oral sex with him in the kitchen. We fooled everyone! Then, everyone picked a pair and went into a room in the house to do WHATEVER they wanted. I picked Inu-Yasha before that bitch of Kagome did, and I took him into the room and closed the door. I got naked and jumped on him and we did EVERYTHING, just EVERYTHING. I thought he was a nerd, but, man! Is your brother hot! I think I won't be able to kill him now...  
  
Sess- How could you sleep with my fucking brother?  
  
Kik- I don't know. He has something so...attractive.  
  
Sess- I'm more attractive than that weakling!  
  
Kik-...  
  
Sess- What do you mean "..."?  
  
Kik- Well...you're not THAT attractive!  
  
Sess- Excuse me! You @$@^%#&! I'M EXTREMELY ATTRACTIVE! More attractive than he will EVER be...  
  
Kik- Right...  
  
Sess- You like my brother...and I like you...I don't like you anymore.  
  
Kik- You are so immature! You know I screw around with every boy in the school!  
  
Sess- Right...But...whatever.  
  
Kik- You met someone...  
  
Sess- Why do you read my mind!?  
  
Kik- Who is it?  
  
Sess- This hott girl named Rin.  
  
Kik- I thought you lost all your compassion for humans unless they're evil, like me...  
  
Sess- She has something...  
  
Kik- She's probably your total opposite, like that bitch of Kagome.  
  
Sess- She probably is...  
  
Kik- Do you really mean business with her, I mean, I knew you were screwing around with Kagome, but you really seem serious this time...  
  
Sess- I do...  
  
Kik- Really?  
  
Sess-...NO! HA...  
  
Kik- Whatever... you would never feel anything for anyone except me, right?  
  
Sess- ...yes...  
  
Kik- I'm uncertain but I'll let you be for once.  
  
Sess- Thank Youkais!  
  
Kik- Whatever... I made a new cut...  
  
Sess- What does it look like?  
  
Kik- Like you fighting with your brother because of me.  
  
Sess- That's very unlikely. I don't love anyone. I can't. I leave that to pieces of shit like you.  
  
Kik- Thanks. I love u too.  
  
Sess- So what are you planning to do?  
  
Kik- Maybe to hit the road with your brother. Want to join us?  
  
Sess- Third-wheel like?  
  
Kik- More like sixth wheel. We are 5. We need you to complete.  
  
Sess- Well then, I guess I'll think about it. Can I kill Inu-Yasha on the way?  
  
Kik- If you wanna do my job...  
  
Sess- I forgot I'm not your servant.  
  
Kik- Yea, but you have to obey me 'cause I'm more evil than you will ever be.  
  
Sess- Whatever you say.  
  
Kik- Ok see ya.  
  
Sess- Yea. I have Jaken and Rin bothering me with instant messages. They're...important.  
  
Kik- Whatever...I hate you but love you very much. Ja-ne Sesshomarou!  
  
Inu- That is all for this chapter, but in the next chapter:  
  
*Writing from Kik's Diary. *First Attempt to Kill Me (Inu-Yasha)  
  
InuRox- Also, Check out my new fic called About A Girl. I will be "publishing" it when I finish writing the 7th chapter (I'm currently in the 5th, since I started at November and took a brake in December and most of January). Now, that's gonna be a looooonnnnggg fic 'cause every chapter is 6-10 pages long. It's all about Kagome's 22-year-old life filled with alcohol, parties, illegal car racing and a lot of Inu and Kag action and romance! You're definitely gonna like it! It's also about drama, and a whole lot of SessRin, MirSan, InuKag, and Kirashy (my character) and Kagome discussions. There's also new characters you won't want to miss.  
  
"Trailer"- Dealing without mom is tough for Kag. Will she survive life on her own? 


	4. Diary Sneak

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Inu-Yasha or anyone related to him. I'm not  
  
rich!  
  
Fourth Chapter  
  
Inu- This chapter is all about Kik's Diary and about how she tried to kill me by shooting arrows at me.  
  
Darkness: (That's the name Kik gives to her Diary)  
  
Naraku almost killed me yesterday. He found out that I wasn't doing what he told me to and that I started to feel something for Inu-Yasha. I asked Sess if he ratted on me, but he said he didn't. I wish I knew who it was so I could kill him/her instead of Inu-Yasha. To be perfectly honest, I don't know how to kill anything besides animals. I've only killed them with my arrows, so it isn't much of a big deal. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. I feel remorse for what I haven't even done! I know I'll have to do it sooner or later, or I'll have to pay the consequences. I don't even know why I'm Naraku's partner! I really don't need him! Sess is doing fine without Naraku, though I told him that Naraku is very powerful. Sess was right; I shouldn't have become his business partner. He told me "If he's powerful, he has one point against me". I should've followed his advice. Anyone more powerful than me is probably using me for something. I hope Sess is not...He's a lot more powerful than I'll ever be! I'm only 15, but I should start training harder to become powerful. I want to get powerful and defeat Naraku. Wait! I have the perfect plan... I'll go with Naraku's plans and kill Inu-Yasha, even if it hurts me. Then I will be out of harm's way and I can get more powerful to defeat Naraku.  
  
Killing Inu-Yasha will cause a lot of mental pain, which will cause a lot of physical pain because I have to cut myself. My cuts hurt me but I deserve them. I just wish I didn't have to kill Inu-Yasha. Why can't I kill that Kagome instead? I took a picture of her and I never noticed how much she looked like me. It's so strange. I want to kill her even more now because she looks like me, and that's why, just maybe, she likes Inu-Yasha too. We may have mental connections or something.  
  
I am all scarred because of Naraku. He bashed me around and around. I fell unconscious, and when I woke up I was at the hospital with a nurse putting an injection on my arm, which was very painful, but didn't hurt more than my scissor, nail file, and knife cuts. They hurt even more if they get infected. Sometimes I just feel like hanging myself to end it all: the pain, the love, the hope, and the beliefs. I want to end it all.  
  
Here's my poem:  
  
Tears From My Soul  
  
If you can hold me for one last time, Don't let go. Because I'll love you today and tomorrow, Don't let go. Because if you let go, I'll leave forever Tears'll blind me, If we're not together If you love me, Please hold on My hand is yours It now belongs, To the one I love To the one I seek That makes my heart Feel just complete Now that I found you Please don't leave Please don't think That it won't hurt me Because it will It cuts like a knife It protrudes now From the inside This love that perishes Because you're not around If you're not here What good am I? If you're my sun, my everything You're all my life You completed my map You finished my sentence You were the one here When the world just faded So if that's your shadow Far, far away Remember that if you stay, I will stay.  
  
By: Kikyo  
  
This was one of the saddest poems I've ever written. I really like it because it shows my feelings toward Inu-Yasha. I think I love him but I can't tell him! I'm evil. I have to kill him... I won't be able. I wish I'd die and leave this game that some call faith, others may call confusion and pain, like I do. I don't have anything to do in the world but suffer. I guess a more powerful force than me is testing me...  
  
Inu-That's her Diary conclusion, and now, something she called her "Blood Papers". She took papers and wrote something bad or well, but that she thought was bad and put blood on them. Then she'd crumple them up into a little ball and threw them into a box where she kept all her blood papers. That was really sad. This was when she tried to kill me:  
  
I tried to kill Inu-Yasha today, but I couldn't. I took a knife, and, as I kissed him, I tried to stick it into his back, but it was no use, and I used the knife to cut a letter 'I', which I carved into my skin on my leg. I couldn't stop crying from the pain, but I deserved it. I tried to kill the love of my life. I couldn't. I just couldn't.  
  
Inu- This was one of the blood papers. Here's another one:  
  
I love Inu-Yasha with all my heart, and I don't want to lose him to myself. I have to kill him, but I can't. He means so much to me. He is my life, my only feeling of happiness in the world, and I don't want to take it away from myself. Inu-Yasha is too precious. I'll just ask him back for the Shikon no Tama and bring blood of my own...  
  
Inu- Every time I read one of the blood papers with my name on it, I feel guilty...  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Kik turns into Inu's girlfriend... How will Kag react? Inu tells Kik that he's looking for the Shikon no Tama Tragedy Happens...  
  
Read next Chapter to find out what happens! 


End file.
